Forbidden Court
by darknesswillforeverlast
Summary: Lunarstreak, Prime's only daughter, is called in to aid in the war against the Decepticons. But what happens if she meets a certain mech on the way to the base? TF Prime based fanfic. Knockoutxoc. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

There haven't been alot of these out lately, so I decided to write a fanfic with a Knockout pairing. TF Prime oriented and forbidden love between Bot and Con. ENJOY!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this fanfiction but my OC and the plot. Transformers Prime and all of it's characters belong to Hasbro!**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You'd think my life as the great Autobot leader's offspring would writhe with cheers and applaud. Granted, I was looked up to by some. However most didn't even know I existed, let alone Prime's daughter.

My name Is Lunarstreak. But most call me Lunar or 'The Viper' as my reputation describes me. Though I'm an Audi sports car I'm not short like other femmes. But you'll find that out later. Several mechs have asked me to be theirs. However I always decline.I haven't found the perfect mate just yet.

A few days ago, I got a call from my father about meeting up at set coordinates with him and Arcee. He said something about two new cons that showed up with Starscream. In all honesty, I'd give anything to help destroy their damned ship of theirs. I accepted the invitation quickly.

... Little did I know that one of the two was a long lost best friend and my future cortisone...

* * *

><p>I know it was short, but all of my prologues are. ^^' So, the first chappy should be out right after this. thanks for reading, flames are welcome. This is my first TF fic EVER. Let me know how I'm doing!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chappy # 1! So happy I actually kept my word for once ^^'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Transformers Prime nor its characters! I only own my character and the plot! TFP and all its characters belong to Hasbro!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"I just don't think this is wise, Optimus. What if Starscream finds out about it?" Ratchet was persistent in expressing his concern for the welfare of Prime's plan. He wasn't being defiant, but it was pretty close to it. "Besides. Our energon supplies are getting low. Having another bot in our base will only cause it to be consumed faster than it already is."

"I see your point, Ratchet. However, we can not let the Decepticons gain the upper hand on this planet. We can not afford the loss it may hold." Prime voiced his understanding in his medical officer's words but tried to convince him otherwise. "I believe that the agent I've contacted will be diligent in her consumption of energon."

"Her? You mean there's another femme coming here?" Bulkhead was surprised at the thought of another female walking around the base, his face filled with disbelief. "As if we didn't have enough problems dealing with Arcee on her cycle."

Arcee glared at Bulkhead for his comment but shoved it away as Bumblebee beeped an enthusiastic reply to Bulkhead's smart remark. "At least it's a femme and not another mech. Femmes consume less and are more agile."

The medic sighed in defeat and opened the ground bridge at the coordinates Optimus gave him earlier before looking at him and Arcee. "Just be careful. I don't need you two wounded if Cons are to show up on her tail."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Time Change - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stoped at a red light next to a red sports car. This particular car was a blood red with vinyls on the door. The paint job was 'sexy' and well kept, showing a possible human who was obsessed with their car.

I looked over the car beside me using my rear view mirror, beginning to swoon. I've never seen a better looking car in the time I've been on earth. I heard him whistle, a deep metallic voice sounding like a self absorbed mech ringing in my audios. I shivered at the voice.

"Nice paint. Your chrome isn't too bad either. What did you use? Candy coat? Looks _sexy_."

I had heard these types of swooning before. It only told me one thing about a mech and it was either they wanted spark play or to just have a night and leave the next morning. I wasn't too much into those kind of mechs. They were too snobby.

A large vehicle drove up behind him. It was very muscular and very... Blue. Not a big fan of blue either, but it was tolerable. That was when my radar picked up two Decepticon energy signals next to me.

I revved my engines and inched forward as the blaring and ear shattering noise impersonated the sound of an angry snake trying to fend off a predator with a hiss. My back tires dug into the asphalt and left a burnt rubber smell in the air before I took off right as the light turned green and left them in the dust.

The red one was hot on my trail. I pushed my engine harder and squeezed more energon into my fuel cells to go faster. Then I felt something tap my rear fender. I immediately got angry. He dented my chrome exhaust pipe...

He backed away, saying something about a race and speeding the other direction after he took a U-turn. I sighed in relief. At least he didn't make me blow my cover.

I took a ramp to get to the highway so I could get to the coordinates my father told me to get to. I soon pulled off into a beaten path that kicked dirt onto my frame, making me thoroughly irritated. Not only was my rear fender dented and the chrome finish destroyed, I was covered in dirt from this damned road I was driving on. Why the hell me?

I pulled into a field where the coordinates have been set just as a ground bridge appeared in the same location. Two vehicles pulled out of it before the bridge retreated and they stopped just several inches from me. My scanners had picked up Autobot life signals and I sighed deeply. Thank god I didn't have to run again.

A deep calming voice echoed on my communicator from I guessed the 18 wheeler seeing as how the bike was probably a femme or a frail mech.

"Welcome, Lunarstreak. Come with us. We will brief you when we get back to the base."

* * *

><p>Ugh. My brain hurts from all the distractions. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out shortly!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Yo! Chapter 2 is now up. Happy day!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Transformers Prime and all it's characters. I only own my OC and the plot line for this fanfiction!**_

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that two additional cons have joined Starscream?" I sat on a medical table that Ratchet had repaired me on, the dents banged out with a wrench and my paint shining brightly again. I was happy to be clean. "I thought you would've already located and taken them out by now."<p>

Bulkhead was already swooning over me. I was uncomfortable with the looks he was giving me, but I was use to it. Arcee looked a bit bothered by it though. Neither one of us were comfortable with another femme around. It's a dominance thing I guess.

My father didn't give me an answer. He just gave me a look as if he said 'you know we can't'. I knew better than to question him further. My father is scary when he's pissed. I sighed in defeat.

By the time the 3 humans had arrived from school I was already situated in the base and lying on my berth, staring at the ceiling in thought. I heard the enthusiasm of a female human asking about me and where I was. I was thoroughly annoyed to begin with from my earlier encounter with the two cons.

A knock came to my door not even 5 minutes later. It was a heavy knock, meaning it came from the biggest mech here. I remained silent until he eventually sighed. Another set of footsteps made their way here, followed by a deep and booming voice.

"She isn't answering her door, Optimus. I think she may be in a bad mood." Bulkhead's voice was easy to pick out. The accent was that of a warrior that's seen better days before the war started. He also sounded like Breakdown's best friend even though I know they now see opposites to the war.

"I'll take care of her, Bulkhead. I need to speak with her alone."

One word came to my mind when I heard my father's voice say what he said and it's not a word I'd like to repeat or say. Bulkhead's heavy footsteps left my door and my father's lighter and more gentle footing stopped at my door before he knocked on it. I immediately got up and opened the door.

"May I?" He wanted to come into my room. He always did during our private talks. The last time he wanted to talk to me alone was before I was shipped off to Prime training when I was a younger femme in the teenage years. I complied and left the door open so he could come in. I sat on the edge of my bed as the door closed.

"I had heard about the training sessions you went through on Cybertron." Here we go. Another lecture. It didn't help that Sentinel Prime was not only my mentor but my grandfather at the same time. It ment my father heard everything. An I mean EVERYTHING. "You didn't choose a sparkmate when yo-"

"I didn't think it was important." I answered before he could finish. He hated when I did this. It always ticked him off. But I didn't care.

"Continuing the Prime family line is the most important thing you can do, Lunar. You may be the last Prime in our line, but it doesn't give you an excuse to blow up our rules of mating age. Even if you're a femme."

I inwardly rolled my optics. Here we go. Another Prime lecture. I swear he's just like my grandfather. Lectures, silent treatments and stern warm-sparked punishments. I hope I'm not like that at their age.

"Back when I met your mother, I wasn't even of age yet. Your mother wouldn't have been proud of your decisions." I got angry at his choice of come back. I was ready to snap at any second. "If she were in your position-"

"Don't you dare bring her up." He froze, sensing the anger that was passed down throughout the Prime family. He then drew in an intake of air and sighed.

"I'm just trying to prove a point. Here." He handed me a necklace. I had remembered it well. After seeing her pass with my own optics, I had lost it in the confusion when my father was trying to push me back to safety. Memories flooded back into my processor. "I found this before we left."

I took it without saying anything and shoved it into a case I had made for it back then, locking it with a combination and key so it wouldn't be stolen. I had managed to keep my emotional barrier up until he left my room, making sure he was gone before I started to silently cry by myself.

I didn't have a shoulder to cry on anymore...

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, Chapter 3! We get to meet KO this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TFP nor do I own its characters. I only own Lunarstreak and Vertigo... Whenever he will show up, anyway...**_

* * *

><p>The week after the little disagreement my father and I had was quiet. Sort of. The kids played their 'video games' and talked their way to my annoyance. I never really liked humans.<p>

"Optimus. I'm picking up a Decepticon life signal traveling fast. It looks like they're on an energon trail." Ratchet stared intently at the scanner. "I would suggest immediate action."

"I should go. I'm the fastest here." I spoke up as my Prime knowledge kicked in. Even if it was a trap, I couldn't have the others captured for fear of knowledge of the base.

My father looked at me as if I had two heads. I knew what he was thinking. He always gave me that look when I was about to do something stupid or unsure. His voice was quizzical. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

-TIME CHANGE-

How do I get myself into these messes? I was stupid for thinking I could do this on my own to prove a point to my father. Now I'm a prisoner in the cons' brig and being interrogated on where the base was.

"I am going to ask nicely one more time." Starscream was persistent in his interrogation. He had already killed my finish and dented me in several places.

"And I'm only going to give you nothi-" Starscream's back hand caused energon to leak from the new gash on my face. I remained calm.

"If you won't tell me the location..."

I started to laugh a little. "What are you going to do? Take the most important thing away from me?"

I earned myself a prod to the stomach. I winced and coughed up energon as it leaked through my mouth. This caused me to growl.

"Now then. Where is it?" Starscream was getting impatient with me. His face could tell me that. I spat at him. A drop of energon landed on his cheek. He growled. "You will tell us when you get tired of hanging there."

He was right. My arms were tied over my head by chains and lifted me to where I could barely touch the ground with my feet. I hung my head and he chuckled as he turned to leave.

"If that's the case. I would never tell you. I find this position quite exciting." He roared and struck me with another back hand. The most it did was deepen the wound I already had and made it bleed even more. He then left me in the dark cell after he made sure I was locked up behind the electric field that was installed shortly after I was brought in.

I was probably in the cell for several minutes. There was already a puddle of energon below where I hung. Then I saw the door hiss open. I didn't bother to look up. I just pretended to sleep.

"Pretending to sleep won't protect you from another interrogation." I remember that voice. It was from that red sports car that dented my exhaust pipe.

I heard the field turn off and felt a clawed hand lift up my head from under my chin to look at me. I flinched a little for another hit when he raised his other hand to gently touch my scar to survey the damage. I opened my optics, widening them when they met his.

"You know, Starscream really doesn't know how to treat a femme as fragile as you." His deep, swooning voice purred slightly. "You are really a sight to behold."

I swallowed as he stopped the bleeding from my body. If this wasn't the Cons' medic then I don't know what he would be. He finished his job of cleaning me up in a 10 minute time lapse and began to turn away. I had a feeling I would see him several times later.

"Lunarstreak."

I caught his attention and he turned to look at me, knowing I had given him my name. He gave off a sly and sexy smirk and chuckled.

"Knockout."

* * *

><p>Ugh. I pinched a nerve behind my shoulder blade. It hurts like hell, but it keeps my mind on the fanfiction. Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TFP nor all it's characters. I only own Lunerstreak and Vertigo (When he shows up).**_

* * *

><p>I continued to hang there for weeks, broken and beaten. The gash on my face had been reopened, deepened and repaired several times making it look like a deep wound that would probably leave an obvious scar. I didn't care about it. It hurt like hell, but you go with the flow as a Prime.<p>

Right now, I was thinking about Knockout. How couldn't I? His touch was soft and light as a feather for being a Decepticon medic. You'd think someone of that standing would be more aggressive. But damn those fingers of his. they made me feel... Alive... At home.

I have to admit. He was VERY attractive and kind. Starscream would always leave me there, and he would come in a few minutes later. He would always tell me to look on the bright side of things and always gave me a look of comfort the few times I was injured so bad that tears would flow.

Today had been bad. Not only was Starscream in a bad mood, I had heard that Megatron was alive. And that wasn't good. It meant greater injuries and maybe even a coma if Soundwave were to open his trap. I hoped to Primus I wasn't to be interrogated by Megatron the next round. It would be a lot more messy that when Starscream. I let a few tears flow.

I didn't notice the door open nor did I notice Knockout's voice trying to get my attention. I squeaked when a clawed finger pulled my head up to look at him. He sighed.

"He got you good this time, huh?" He gave me that look again. The look that made me want to cry on his shoulder. To let it out in one round of screaming tears. I let out a few more tears as I closed my optics and let him get to work on doing patch jobs on my body. "Look on the bright side. At least Megatron didn't find out about you yet. He'd probably rape you to get the answer out."

I tensed at the word 'rape'. Megatron had been known to gain dominance in raping his insubordinate followers. My thoughts instantly went in another direction.

"D-Did he..." My vocals cracked from the screaming I did earlier in the week and he scanned them.

"Did he ever try to get at me? Not yet."

I noticed the distance between my face and Knockout's and I jumped and squeaked. He only chuckled and grazed a feather-light finger over my cheek to calm me down. My spark started to flutter aimlessly. I wanted to get close to him. Be with him. I wanted to just take that face of his and crash my lips into his. But I knew I couldn't. He was a Decepticon. I was an Autobot. It just wasn't possible.

Knockout finished his work and sighed. Was he just as caged as I was? Did he want to do the same things I did? The look on his face was sad and depressed, but it looked like he was searching for something to say. I was half hoping for it to be something of comfort.

"Lunarstreak, I know we cant... But you may not live much longer..." I knew what he was doing. He started to advance in on me slowly to see what my reaction would be. I didn't move and his face got closer to mine. "I just want to see your smile before Megatron tries to kill you to get the answer out... I want you to be happy before your spark diminishes... Please let me..." I hung there without movement as his lips gently tapped mine. I could barely feel them.

The door hissed open before he could finish his closure as a familiar voice echoed through my mind. I started to get scared as Knockout pulled away, acting as if he was just taking care of my scar.

"This is the femme Starscream has told me about? She looks as if she couldn't even kill a scraplet." I started to shake, the warm feeling that was once in my spark growing cold as he roughly lifted my head up to look at him. "Such a beautiful femme. Too bad I'll have to break her. Knockout. See to it our prisoner sees daylight for the last time. I wish to see her break unwillingly."

He left and my shaking continued. Knockout had a look of distress and sighed. He unlocked the chains and picked me up, kissing my forehead as my optics widen. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon. I promise it."

* * *

><p>Chappy 4 is done! Yay!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm writing this in Decepticon script, so if there are any misspelled words, I will fix them. I'm trying out how well I can spell ^^'

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TFP or all it's characters. I only own my OC and Vertigo when he shows up.**_

* * *

><p>He carried me to the middle of the canyon where he lit my distress signal as he kissed my forehead once again.<p>

"Relax lunar. You're going home. I promise it. I'll buy you time to get to your base, but I want to meet you back here a week from now." He gently tapped his lips on mine, able to close in this time as he pressed them to my own. I couldn't believe it. He was so gentle. So warm.

A ground bridge opened just in time for the kiss to sadly end. By the time I looked back to Knockout, he was already gone. Ratchet and my father came racing out.

"What in the name of the allspark happened to you?" Ratchet was concerned, but it immediately fell short when an alarm sounded from my systems. My dad picked me up bridal style. "Never mind that. You can tell us when your reserves are replenished."

A few hours had passed since my repairs. I didn't want to speak. Not now. I would forever hold my peace like I did in the brig of the Nemesis. Ratchet began to get impatient.

"lunarstreak, you may be a Prime but it doesn't mean your doctor doesn't have the authority to relieve you from duty. Now tell me what happened!"

I continued to stay silent for my own good. I didn't want them to know why I had been injured so badly. He sighed heavily as he crossed his arms.

"Lunarstreak. I have no choice but to relieve you from duty for exactly one earth month." I looked at him in protest, my vocals scratchy as I squeak. "No buts. Your injuries could be more severe than I thought, therefore you must stay inactive for a month."

I hung my head as tears began to form in my optics.

"Your vocals are damaged. Don't try speaking for at least a few weeks."

I left to my room when Ratchet was finished and plopped on the bed stomach down with my face buried in my pillow. I started to cry.

I missed Knockout. I missed him so much. I wanted him to hold me and comfort me. I missed his voice, his touch, his lips. I wanted to let it all out. I wanted him here.

I cried in my room for several hours. I hated this. I just wanted to leave. Maybe even become a Decepticon for the sake of being surrounded by the embrace of death. For the first time in my life I wanted to kill, kill and kill again just to end my pain. I felt like a bot gone con.

I heard a knock at the door after a few days. My face was still buried in my tear soaked pillow. I didn't answer.

"Lunarstreak." My father's voice sounded from behind the door. "Open the door."

I decided to get up and open it enough for him to see my already changing optics as they were an amethyst color and almost red. He sighed.

"What happened to the little femme I once knew as my sparkling?" I stood there with a straight face, unable to speak. "Whatever you need, you are welcome to tell me everything."

I shut the door in his face before hearing him sigh. I loved my father, don't get me wrong. But I really want to be alone. I looked at my internal calender. I was going to leave tonight to see him. To see my love.

-Time change-

I waited on the edge of the canyon for Knockout. Where could he be? It was almost midnight and he hadn't even shown up yet. Then a ground bridge opened beside me, a figure walking out of it before the bridge closed. I ran up to hug him and he chuckled.

"Someone's been missing me." I started to purr as he spoke. Primus how I missed his voice and his warmth. "Don't hide this from me, Lunar. Do you want to be with me?"

I hugged him tighter and kissed him deeply to answer him. I felt him smirk and run a hand downward to my aft and I began to purr, his glossa licking my lips before I let him in.

After we parted from each other, I snuggled into his chest as if he were a pillow. His hand was still on my aft but I didn't care. I just wanted to enjoy this moment with him.

My spark skipped a beat as I saw a movement behind him. I started to freak upon seeing the familiar blue form of Arcee, her optics widened in shock. We were in trouble. A lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>Ok. Chappy 5 is done! What will Lunarstreak choose? stay with the Autobots or become a Decepticon? Let me know your ideas in the reviews!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TFP nor its characters! I only own Lunarstreak and Vertigo, when he shows up!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Lunarstreak's courting with a Decepticon." Arcee's voice was informative as she stood there at attention. She didn't look happy.<em>

_My father stood there with an expression of curiosity, turning away from the monitors as the kids became silent with the heavy burden of distress. Bulkhead had smeared the painting he had been working on and Ratchet dropped the wrench he had been using to repair the synthicisor on his foot, causing him to curse under his breath in cybertronian. Bumblebee's optics were widened in shock and his head was turned away from the video game he had been playing with Raph. The humans leaned against the safety rail to get a better viewing angle._

_"Are you sure of this, Arcee?" My father had asked her one of those 'I don't believe you' questions. I hated those. They made me feel... trapped..._

_"I saw it with my own eyes, Optimus." Her voice was low and discrete._

_"Is that bad?" Raph's voice popped up and Ratchet turned to him after picking up the wrench. "I mean, shouldn't that be something to be happy about?"_

_Ratchet put the wrench away after finishing a quick patch job before turning to the human. "It most certainly is not something to be happy about. It's against conduct on both sides of the war. If an Autobot and a Decepticon were to be caught courting, or 'loving' as you humans put it so lightly, it would end in banishment and even offlining depending on the outcome."_

_"Awe! That's not fair!" Miko's frustrated voice sounded from the safe railed balcony as she stomped her foot down. "That's low even for Autobots!"_

_"What needs to be done must be done..."_

I remember my father's words as he stood by the door the next morning, blocking the way out of my room with his arms crossed. He was pissed. I could feel it. You could never get away when he was. You were a caged bird if you saw this side of him, singing to get a reward and possibly to get out of said cage.

I sat there on my bed with my hands in my lap as he sighed.

"Lunarstreak. You know the consequences-"

"Then what will it be, huh? Death? Banishment? Torture me until I can't walk?" I interrupted him, obviously on my last nerve with this whole, con versus bot war over idiotic and insane reasons. I wanted it all to just end. "Or would you rather just blindfold me and push me through the ground bridge and make me try to wonder home without navigation or energon?"

"What's gotten into you, Lunar? What happened to the sweet sparkling I loved all those years ago?" He was managing to remain calm even if I wasn't. His voice was soothing as he tried to calm me down. "What happened to the Lunarstreak I sent off to Prime traini-"

"Don't you get it! I'm not a sparkling anymore! The Lunarstreak you knew died with my mother when you left us to train your own recruits! You're the one who caused this!" I was pissed. I don't raise my voice often. Last time I did was when Sentinel tried to talk my dad into going with him and I wasn't even a Prime yet.

My father was on his last edge. His face was becoming even more stern than earlier and he sighed in frustration.

"If your mother would've seen you now, she would not be happy with you."

"AGAIN! What the hell is wrong with you! You're just as abusive as Sarscream was when I was interrogated in their ship!"

"Well, sorry that I'm trying to prove a point! I'm only trying to make you think about how your mother would feel!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm still sensitive on that subject! If you haven't figured it out by now then you're not my father at all!" I immediately regretted what I said and threw a hand over my mouth. "I-I'm sorry... I-It just came out..."

"You're punishment is banishment... You will have to leave as soon as you can..." His voice was dark and hurt as he left my room. I could've sworn I saw a tear forming in his optic as he looked back at me.

I wanted Knockout again. I wanted his comfort and his voice with his arms around me like they were last night. A tear escaped my optics as I got up to pack the few things I had, taking the essentials and my mother's necklace with me before I left my room. If I wasn't going to be with my father, I was going to be with Knockout and become a Bot gone Con... That's if Megatron would allow me to...

* * *

><p>Vertigo's showing up next chapter! I'm happy! If this chapter seemed a little rushed, I'm so sorry. I try to not make it so weird : Anyway, reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TFP nor its characters. I only own Lunarstreak and Vertigo.**_

* * *

><p>Three months. That's how long it took me to find the red sports car in a race. A race. You'd think you would be able to find something like that in this primus forsaken planet. Loud engines, fast cars, smack talking and fights that break out randomly after the race is done.<p>

I decided to watch the race instead of being in it. I didn't feel like getting my paint keyed by some random human that hates my finish, so I parked on the cliff and looked for Knockout after making sure I was in the rear view mirrors of the drivers. I blinked my headlights to get his attention. He blinked them back and I inwardly smiled.

I revved my engines to wish him luck and he revved his, moving forward a few inches to show off. I giggled a little before the gun went off. I then waited for him to finish the race, picking up his signal in first place. He was well ahead of the rest.

He blinked his headlights and sped passed the crowd, going off the road and taking a ramp. I met him shortly after.

"I was just thinking about you." Primus I missed his voice. It always made me shutter. "How did they take it?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds, looking for words that would help me get the answer out. What would I say? My father banished me? They kicked me out? I didn't feel safe there anymore? What?

"I-I was wondering if you think Megatron would take a former Bot..." I was a little scared of the thought of what Megatron might've done if he didn't want to take me in. Would he rape me? Would he kill me? would he deny me? Or would he enlist me and take me in as an intelligence officer? Or maybe just as a deck hand? A medical assistant maybe?

I could do medical assistant. I was top of my class in medical training when I was on the road to Prime. In fact I'm more comfortable with it than anything else.

"They kicked you out? I didn't know they could spare a Prime." He turned on his com and spoke into it, sounding like he was answering questions before he turned it back off. "He wants to see you as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the shortness. I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Chapter 8 will be out soon. Very very soon.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

_**YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW.**_

* * *

><p>I stood reluctantly in front of Megatron as he eyed me like a piece of meat to a hungry wolf, trying not to shake or show fear. He circled me a few times, trying to judge me on my looks. I swallowed as he spoke.<p>

"So you wish to become a Decepticon under my command." He chuckled and lifted my head up roughly by my chin as he surveyed my Prime marking. "So then. You were Optimus' rank. That means that you are a worthy adversary and a useful tool to our cause. You there! Construct a burner and emblem fit for a former Prime!"

I sighed in relief as a vehicon bowed and left. At least I could be with Knockout. That's all I could ask.

"However." I froze in place. "You will be working with Knockout. He has been slacking off in his duties. Be gone."

We both bowed and I left with him. The hallways were a bit confusing but I would get used to it.

"So you work with me and Breakdown, then. Unfortunately Breakdown's been stalking Arachnid lately, so he's rarely ever here." He opened the door to the medical bay and gestured for me to go in. "Ladies first."

I looked around the med bay in awe. It was so big. So much more advanced than what the Autobot Ratchet would be able to handle. I felt strong arms around my waist before Knockout's feather soft lips found my neck. I shivered slightly from chills and I rested my arms on his, letting him dominate my neck with his lips and teeth as he backed up.

I decided to back up with him, hearing a few beeps and the hiss of a door before he moved down to my shoulders. His kisses were so tender. So loving. He turned me around and gently pushed me onto the bed. I giggled as his delicate fingers traced my sides.

"It's a little too early for this, Knockout." He kissed my neck tenderly, resting his hands on my waist.

"I never said I'd do anything." He licked my lips lightly before kissing me and pressing his abdominals against mine in a thrusting motion to get a rise out of me. "I just missed you so much."

I could feel the bulk of his muscles move under his armor. I moaned as they slowly contracted. He smirked when I moaned and let me go, rolling over and pulling me on top of him, careful not to scratch his finish. To think this was the medic who helped me get through hell. He stroked my cheek lightly as I kissed him tenderly.

"I missed you too... My sexy cougar."

He chuckled and revved his engines. I gave him that nickname 3 months ago from his growling and engine revving. And he liked it. He's just never given me a nickname yet. Though I wish he would.

I smiled and buried my face in his chest as he held me. I love him so much. I love his warmth, his voice, his personality and his sexiness. I only hoped for one thing.

I wished I could stay with Knockout forever.

Our moment ended when a knock sounded at the door. Knockout got up after I sat up on the bed and he opened the door. Breakdown stood there and looked at me, his optics widened.

"L-Lunarstreak? What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Autobots."

"She was kicked out. Have you two met?" Knockout was confused. His optics darted from me to Breakdown.

"Oh. Well, then. I guess you're with us now, huh?"

I nodded but held my glossa. I dazed as they started to talk, eventually getting to Arachnid.

"So what do you think about her? Doesn't she intrigue you at all? I mean. You don't have a girl, so..."

"Actually, Breakdown..." I hung my head and sighed as Knockout looked to me. "... I do indeed have one."

I smiled at him, happy he didn't decide to throw me away like most mechs. His optics softened and looked at me lovingly.

"And I couldn't ask for a better mate to be..."

* * *

><p>So then. The next chapter contains spark bonding and possible lemon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy. Anyway, as promised this chapter is the lemon. This chapter will be longer due to the leading events. You will also meet Vertigo.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Transformers Prime or its characters. I only own Lunarstreak and Vertigo. A new character may be added later.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up to a sharp pain in my arm, a chronic processor ache and my body was in severe pain. I couldn't even move let alone speak. My arm hurt as if someone stabbed it with an energon dagger and injected me with raw energon at the same time. I then felt something move on my side and I felt for it, thinking it was Knockout.<p>

Big mistake. In an instant, something bit my advancing and shaking hand. I winced and opened my optics as soon as the bite hit my wrist and the burning sensation got worse. I immediately looked to where I was reaching, my vision clear enough to just barely see a large cybertronian viper hissing at me with its body coiled. It was pissed.

I began to fear for my own life and tensed, looking around the room for Knockout. I couldn't find him. I tried my best to get out of bed as my vision continued to fade, falling to the floor with a loud and painful snapping of metal. My arm hurt like hell, but that wasn't my priority. It was getting away from the snake getting ready to strike again from the sudden movement. I backed away into the farthest corner from it, ignoring the pain writhing in my left arm when I put weight on it. Then it lunged. Everything suddenly went black and I couldn't move. The last thing I heard was loud knocking and 3 voices belonging to Megatron, Breakdown and a Vehicon.

I heard the wirr of a healing chamber dieing down as several voices yelled at each other to 'get it'. I couldn't remember anything that happened before I blacked out. I felt changed. Physically changed as if my body had been rebuilt. I couldn't hear Knockout's voice.

I felt something coil against me and hiss loudly. I became afraid as I began to remember what happened. I felt a tear fall from my left optic as everything went silent for several minutes. The coil relaxed and rested itself in the grove of my waist. I shivered before the silence was broken. I heard Knockout's happy whistling die as the door hissed open.

"Lunar!" He ran straight to my side and I felt his feather light hands shake me gently to try and wake me up. The thing resting next to my waist tensed and hissed angrily from the unwelcome wakening. "Primus! When the hell did this get in here!"

I felt his hand accidentally hit my forehead when he jumped and I winced, involuntarily moving a hand to my head and groaning just in time for the thing to lunge and bite my arm instead of its target. It surprisingly didn't hurt like it did the first time. Something was missing from its mouth. I opened my eyes and took a look at the random feeling on my arm.

The viper looked at me and blinked, obviously unsuspecting the sudden movement. It was the same thing that bit me, but it was as long as I am tall and the same thickness as my arm. Its optics had changed as well. They weren't an odd sapphire like they were earlier. They were my own optics. Energon started to leak from my arm in this awekward moment and Knockout looked at us in shock, noticing changes in my body and the viper's unusual body proportions and shape.

We continued to stare at each other in silence when a voice entered my head. It was breathy and smooth and the vowls were long. It sounded sorrowful as the viper looked at me in sadness, backing off and whimpering when he rested his head on my chest.

"Y-you're the one I b-bit... I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I-It was a reflex... I tried to tell them but they couldn't understand me so I followed you into the chamber... I didn't mean for us to be mixed..."

I thought it was pretty cute until he said mixed. I sat up and braced myself up with my arms behind me, looking around as if I had just came back to life and I had no idea where I was. That was when I saw Knockout's face and looked over myself. I had changed drastically, but I could still recognize myself.

My abdominal and back had stretched and I had become taller and more serpentine, but i still had my basic design. I blinked and looked at the viper. He still looked at me with those sorrowful optics.

"What's your name?" My voice didn't change that much. It was a little more breathy but just barely.

"I-I don't have one..."

I thought for a little bit as Knockout got up and grabbed my wrist carefully, his touch remaining feather light and gentle. He nervously surveyed the damage, trying to steer clear of the viper. He looked a little off balance.

"Do you like the name Vertigo?" The viper's face lit up when I said the name and nodded. "Then that will be your name."

He rubbed his head against my hand in an attempt to scoop it over his head as he made a purring sound. I smiled. "I'll never bite anything unless you say so. I promise."

I rubbed between his optics gently. He seemed to enjoy the attention and purred louder. This was the cutest thing I've seen since my father got me a tamed scraplett as a sparkling.

"He won't hurt anyone, Knockout. Knockout?" He seemed deep in thought as he stared at the bite wound on my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Usually when a viper of his kind bites someone, it leaves two deeper holes. This bite only shows his tiny teeth for griping onto prey when swallowing. But there are gaps where they would go." He looked a little worried. I knew what he was saying. And it pained me to admit it. I had taken Vertigo's fangs. "I want you to stay here to run tests. I'll be in for your check up in a few hours."

I sighed knowing I was put on bed rest. This was the one thing I hated most. Not being able to move to anywhere or even stretch out my legs. I saw him leave as I continued to pet Vertigo.

-Time Change-

I was alone in the ship. Vertigo had slithered off to feed himself on the infestation of scrapletts I had heard about from a passing Vehicon. That was all that was here in the Nemesis. Me, Vehicons, Vertigo and Knockout. Everyone else was out training. I sighed in boredom.

The door hissed open as Knockout walked in. I could tell something was on his mind because he didn't have a happy expression his face as he got to work on my check up. He worked in silence at a slow pace until he sighed in frustration.

"Primus, damn it. I can't take it anymore." I blinked as he placed the unfinished report on the desk off to the side and strolled over to me in a hurry. My spark started to beat rapidly as he climbed onto the table and pinned me to it, holding my wrists firmly yet gently as he hovered over me. He started to purr. "I can't hold onto this low profile relationship. I want to make you mine. I want to take you as my permanent sparkmate... I just can't wait anymore..."

I began to get even more nervous as he lowered himself onto me, pressing his abdominal against mine and moving in a thrusting manner and being rougher than he had been the first time he had done this. He started to nip at my neck to get sensitive wires gently as he purred in my audios. I tensed. I was not expecting something like this so soon.

My spark decided to try and make its way out of its chamber. Or at least that's what it felt like. I started to become aroused when he finally reached a nerve and moaned very slightly, barely audible in his audios. He continued to play with it as he let a hand go and slipped it downward to my spark chamber. My spark beat even more rapidly against the walls around it. He started to rub it.

I moaned as his feather light fingers moved against my spark chamber, eventually slipping his fingers inside it and opening it gently. He opened his as well, seeing our sparks try and pull to each other. He lowered his hand further and unlatched his shaft armor after he undid the armor protecting my port, making his spark tease mine as I whimpered when one of his fingers slipped into my port. I moaned in his audios and he smirked.

"Primus. Your soaked in lubricants." He purred as he tried to loosen his finger in my port, moving it around until he could thrust it in without a problem. "You've never mated before. I can tell."

"A-And y-you have?" I moaned in pleasure and squirmed as a second finger decided to join the first. He chuckled, his sexy swooning voice rumbling my spark.

"No actually. I'm letting my body act on its own." He plunged his fingers deeper and wiggled them, making my back arch as I moaned loudly.

Upon hearing my moan, he pulled out his fingers and tasted my juices as he purred. He watched me relax with a smirk and lowered himself on my again, making sure our sparks didn't touch yet. His lips touched mine in a passionate kiss.

Before I could react, he pushed his shaft into my port, causing me to wince in pain and tense. I gritted my teeth as a tear fell from my optics.

"Shh, Lunar. The pain will go away soon. I promise." He started to thrust his hips slowly and gently as I winced in pain. Then pleasure shot throughout my body as I got used to it. I started to moan, signaling to go faster.

He complied and grunted as he pushed himself deeper and faster, making me moan louder and louder as he braced himself with one arm, rubbing just below my spark chamber before pressing gently on my stomach. He was persistent on hearing me moan.

After he was done pressing on my stomach, he adjusted to get deeper and faster. He soon found my sensitive nerve, making me moan his name out loudly and begin to pant as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

That was what he was waiting for. He lowered himself on me again, this time pushing his spark into mine, knowing it would accept it. The two orbs locked together as he moved faster, moaning my name softly as he started to pant before our sparks gave way and separated, the harsh movement breaking a peice of each other off and absorbing the fragments to complete the bond.

We both screamed each others names as we climaxed together from intense pleasure. I could feel his warm genetic lubricant spill into the very depths of my port. I continued to hold onto his shoulders until I relaxed, allowing him to collapse next to me as our sparks beat in unison while we panted.

Knockout was able to close our spark chambers and reapply our armor as soon as our coolant systems kicked in, steam rising off of our bodies as if we had just came out of a hot shower. He then lied down next to me, his arm around my waist as he purred in my audios as gently as a little kitten.

"Sleep, my sexy Viper. You need it."

* * *

><p>Ok then. First Lemon! Let me know what you guys think about it!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Transformers Prime nor its characters. I only own Lunarstreak, Vertigo and the surprise OC Coming up soon.**_

* * *

><p>I was glad to be out of the med bay for a while. My body was so stiff I could barely transform without getting a nice oil job. Which felt really good until the hot oil got into my spark chamber from an improper closing from a few nights ago.<p>

I yawned as I walked through the hallway for an early morning walk. The air was cool, the ship was quiet. What more could you want after a busy day in the med bay with annoying beeps, loud conversing and constant visitations from Megatron mainly because he wanted me back on my feet. No wonder why Ratchet was on edge all the time.

I sighed. I wonder what the Autobots are doing at this particular moment. Even if I was kicked out, would they ever still think of me as a trusted friend?

No. No they wouldn't. They outcasted me. If they really wanted me to stay they wouldn't have thrown me out. I'm a former Prime. Optimus' daughter. No one could replace me and they know it.

I pounded my fist on the metal wall next to me as I stood in the hallway, anger built up from earlier events. It made a fairly large dent in the wall but I didn't care. I cursed under my breath.

Breakdown came out of the room the wall was attached to. He looked a little rung out as he yawned.

"Lunarstreak... It's 4:30 in the morning... Could you keep it down a little?" He sounded tired too. I had no idea it was so early.

"Sorry, Breakdown." I removed my fist from the wall and returned to my normal self. That was when Breakdown saw the dent.

"Does Knockout know you're out and about?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He discharged me yesterday." I raised an eyebrow when I got what he was implying. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" He gave off a smug smirk as he crossed his arms. "Making you feel hungry?"

"Frag no. It's making me feel uncomfortable." He started his advance on me and grabbed my arms tight enough to make small dents. I winced. "Wh-What are you doing?"

He chuckled and slammed me into the wall I dented, pinning me against it with his hands on either side of me as his knee forced its way between my legs before he moved it against my port armor. I winced and protested.

"Relax. I only want to have some fun before Knockout gets a hold of your spark." I hissed and tried to push him off of me, causing him to get closer and chuckle as his voice became breathy against my audios. "I love it when they try to fight it."

He attacked my neck and I whimpered as I felt my spark send out pulses. I continued to try and push him off.

"G-Get off, Breakdown..." My training was failing me. I started to lose my cool as one of his hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me, his free hand rubbing against my breast plates. I continued to fight dispite being stuck. "Stop... Please... I don't want this..."

Breakdown thought he had enough of my protesting. The hand that was rubbing against my breast plates grabbed my neck harshly and tilted my head upward before he pinched my jaws and attacked my mouth like a deranged wolf. He tasted of high grade and a heavy smoker's scent filled my scent circuits, the raping kiss getting deeper when I tried to fight. My spark sent out another message.

I continued to whimper and fight with him, hearing a large door open from afar and the sound of someone running. I hoped it was someone who'd help me get away from him. I continued to whimper and fight before he growled and moved his knee roughly against my port armor, making me moan in protest.

"Breakdown! Get off of her!" Knockout's voice filled my processor with glee as he pried us apart. I collapsed and coughed, trying to catch my breath. "Touch her again and you'll find yourself alone in the medical bay so damaged that the best medic in Cybertron won't be able to repair you, you wasted piece of scrap!"

Breakdown took off into his room like a dog with his tail between his legs before Knockout turned to me and helped me up carefully.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He looked at me with a concerned look in his optics. Odd. I could've sworn I've seen that same face somewhere before. "Lunar?"

"Hm?" I snapped back into reality. "Oh. No. No he didn't hurt me at all."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Mhm. Never better." He shrugged and took my hand.

"Come on. Megatron wishes to see you."

"He's awake already? Does he ever sleep?" Knockout shook his head and lead me into the control room which wasn't even that far away. The vehicons were switching shifts, causing traffic to go haywire but we found our way into the room without getting lost or stuck taking a right. He let go of my hand.

"Lord Megatron. I brought Lunarstreak Prime to you just as you ordered." Knockout bowed eligantly as he presented me and Megatron turned to face us.

"Ah yes." Megatron waved the burner in the air, a wirring and sizzling sound comming from it as I gulped. "I know exactly where I'm going to put this. Get down on your knees, former Prime and repeat exactly what I say. I do hereby solemnly swear to blindly obey to the Mighty Megatron and to serve the cause of the Decepticons."

I repeated the words without hesitation. I wanted to belong here. To become part of this wretched fraction. To think I despised them a little over four months ago.

"I hereby shall consecrate my own spark to the fulfilment of the goal to extend the Decepticon domain on Cybertron, by every mean which shall be necessary, and I shall annihalate all the ones who exiled us from our legitimate homeplanet. Surrender is not an option."

I continued to repeat every word precisely as it was said without any screw ups, enphasising the last sentence with pride and dignity. Then the pain came. A burning sensation pulsed throughout my body, comming from the Prime symbol location above my left headlight. I felt like I had just came back from my Prime test. Megatron removed the sizzling burner.

"Rise, former Prime."

I did exactly as he commanded and stood up straight, ignoring the pain and keeping myself cool. I heard him chuckle.

"I see they trained you well to make you a Prime. You are worthy of that unique symbol. Wear it with pride." He turned away from me after giving the burner to a waiting vehicon before he bowed and left the room just as I bowed, my upper body bending slightly with my right hand rested on my chest.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

* * *

><p>And that's chappie 10! *throws confettie* Sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy lately. I used the best oath I could find which is the italian translation from TFA. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Transformers Prime and all its characters. I only own Lunarstreak, Vertigo and the temporary OC, Steelblader.**_

* * *

><p>The last few weeks were a little off. Since Starscream left the Decepticons, Knockout and Arachnid had taken his place. But no matter the change, Soundwave continued to stand in his same spot every day unless told to move by a superior officer. I found it kinda creepy considering the fact that you had no idea what the hell he was looking at.<p>

I looked in the mirror Knockout had placed in our room when he got aboard the Nemisis. My silver abdominal was no longer light like my father's. In fact they were darker. Almost a dark chrome. My optics had switched from the Prime family sapphire to a deep ruby with a snake like pupil that was a hair lighter than my 'irises' and in the form of a slit.

When I looked to where the Prime insignia used to be, I would see the symbol Megatron burned onto me. I was surprised that it covered the entire insignia with a wreathe base bending upward with dual cybertronian guns above it crossed under the original Decepticon symbol. The unique symbol looked like brushed pewter and was located right above my left front wheel when I transformed. Unfortunately when I did, you could still see the Prime insignia above my left headlight. I'm not sure how it ended up that way.

The newly updated communications link became static before Megatron's haunting voice entered my right audio. He sounded pissed, but I've always been able to narrowly avoid getting his anger taken out on me.

"Lunarstreak. Knockout and Breakdown's mission to get the cylinder has failed. The knowledge contained in it's core was discharged into the mind of Bulkhead."

"What is it you wish me to do, my lord?"

"There was a femme protecting Bulkhead when the Autobots were retreating. Soundwave confirmed her as your 'replacement'. Find her and terminate her immediately." My optics widened. They found a replacement? I knew my father was desprate but frag it all. No one replaces me. I kept my cool.

"As you command, lord Megatron."

I turned off my com and set off for the exit without a word, noticing Megatron exit through the hanger with Aerial cons on his heel. I payed no mind to it and set coordinates for the ground bridge before going through it and leaving the Nemesis to find this 'replacement' of mine.

-Time Change-

I had turned on my com to both bot and con frequencies as I hid behind a building, hearing all of the traffic and pinpointing my target.

"Steelblader. Bulkhead and Miko are missing. Find them at once." My father's familiar voice ordered over the com link. "We will provide back up when we are finished with things here."

I chuckled and turned on my engines. Knockout had said she was a Cadillac CTSV. Not too hard to find. They stick out like a sore thumb.

I pulled out from behind the building when I saw the caddie speed past, following her and tapping her rear bumper causing her to spin out of control and hit a tree. She growled and transformed after I did.

"Lunarstreak... I heard a great deal about you." Her voice was laced with venom that she did not have and I chuckled at her threatening voice. "So what happened? Become the Cons' sexual relief?"

I growled and shot a hand to her throat, my claws wrapped around it as they dug into her neck. She looked at me with fear in her optics. I enjoyed it to the fullest and threw her into a wall, creating a whole and revealing my father with the rest of the Bots. I payed no mind to them as I watched her point a gun at me and shoot.

Distracted by the round shot at me, I jumped out of the way and brought out my own rifles. She had disappeared, hiding in the mesh of muscle cars.

"Here caddy caddy caddy caddy caddy." I kept my rifles out, finding a pit of her paint next to a large GMC monster truck. I chuckled and turned the corner, finding her as a sadistic eeriness loomed over me. My fangs had gotten longer and my voice became accented with a viperish feel. She backed up on all fours.

"N-no... Please... Don't kill me!" I purred at her cries of mercy and neared her, the Bots watching me with widened optics and my father witnessing in disbelief. "I'll do anything! Please spare me!"

"Sorry. I ran out of mercy the minute I was given this symbol." I gestured to where the unique Decepticon symbol replaced the Prime insignia and let her take it in before she tried to run. I pinned her down with a single foot and pressed, making her whimper as she muttered the words 'Please don't kill me'. I aimed a gun at her spark. "Too late."

With a loud scream from her dying vocals, I took the shot without hesitation as Megatron had instructed and kicked the body out of my way, glaring at my father with my arms spread out wide after putting the rifles away, chuckling menacingly.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE CREATED, _OPTIMUS PRIME_! YOU NO LONGER HAVE A DAUGHTER TO PROTECT AND CALL YOUR OWN! YOU HAVE CREATED AN UNSTOPPABLE MONSTER BENT ON DESTRUCTION!" I yelled out my prelude as if it were my introduction, clapping being heard behind me as the bots took their battle positions.

"Bravo, Lunarstreak!" Megatron's voice rang out in complement. "Excellent tie separation! You are now a full fledged Decepticon."

I waited for my next order, putting down my arms as my dark ruby optics stared ominously at the Autobots, mainly looking at my father as I smiled and hissed. Megatron laughed his evil laugh. "Come, my child. We are leaving."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I've been a bit busy of late. I know it seems a little rushed at the end, but I got to the Time Change and I stopped to work a little. Let me know how you liked it!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TFP. Only Lunarstreak.**_

* * *

><p>In the weeks following Lunarstreak's betrayal, the Autobot base was quiet. Only few words were spoken. And those words were to Optimus, who had become more grim and troubled.<p>

POV CHANGE

"What if I don't want to?" I asked in a tease after Knockout had suggested a small idea. I had been working on something at his desk in the medical bay, but it was already at 11 pm when he tiger kisses me from behind. Which kind of annoyed me.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make you." He purred softly in my audio and nibbled on my neck. I moaned a little.

"I love it when you do that. It makes me feel as if the stress leaves my body." I tilted my neck a little as his lips moved back down to my neck and I jumped a little when his shaft armor was thrusted against my aft. "Whoa... I can see where you're headed."

He chuckled and made me stand up from the stool, turning me around and licking the sensitive wireing under my jaw making me purr and moan at the same time.

"Are you sure you do? Or is it a guess at my actions?" He purred in my audio again and started tracing my spark chamber's outline. I held the moan back to give him a sort of a tease and he growled a little for not getting what he wanted and he traced lower. I moaned very lightly and giggled when his feather light fingers traced over a bundle of ticklish wires. "Ticklish are we?"

"Just a little..." He smirked and kissed me passionately as his fingers got lower and lower, a clearing of a throat heard just before he reached my port armor.

"What are you two doing?" Megatron's voice made us jump a bit and separate, making me blush in embarrassment. "Aren't you two a bit busy for interface?"

"On the contrary, Lord Megatron." Knockout's odd aft kissing personality kicked in. "We are done with our work for the time being."

He looked at us as if we were out to hang, his red optics staring us down with power that made shivers go down my spine and he growled at my sparkmate to back off the brown nosing mood. Knockout slunk back.

"You two are very lucky tat I'm in a generous mood. Be gone to your room next time you feel like interfacing"

Megatron turned and left the medical bay and I let out a sigh of relief. I was happy that Knockout hadn't continued the teasing a little more than he did. Otherwise he'd be in the very table he uses to work of patients.

"Well, that was a little more scary than I would have liked. Good timing though. Wouldn't want a sick trooper wandering into a 'loud' medbay."

I giggled a little but stopped when a memory passed through my head. A black youngling that looks like Knockout smiled sweetly at me and told me it'd be alright. Knockout waved a hand in front of my face.

"Lunar" his voice was concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him and he sighed. "What?"

"You're having them too aren't you? The visions I mean."

I nodded my head hesitantly, not realizing my optics had turned their original blue. He rubbed his head and sat down in his chair right across from mine, his optics closed in frustration.

"What could they mean? Is someone trying to tell us something?" I sat in his lap as he questioned the odd vision, sitting on his right leg.

"If so, it's an odd way of doing it." He added, holding me as I leaned into him. He sighed in defeat as he wrapped his arms around me. "In other news, Breakdown's been trying to get me back."

"Really?" Knockout nodded as if trying to look disturbed by it. I knew better. "I don't blame him. I would try getting you back too if you were my ex."

He smiled and kissed my neck a little. I loved it when he was in the romantic mood or even in one of those 'don't bother me, I'm working' fixes. It just means we're going to be in bed earlier than usual.

And believe me... I loved it...

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long! Work's been a bitch and I've been VERY busy with trying to get a car for after Driver's Ed. Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 3 3<p> 


	14. UPDATE!

UPDATE ON FANFICTION PROGRESS!

I have just recently gotten a new laptop and should be continuing forbidden court's 13th chapter very soon. Sorry it took so long guys! I love all of ya!


End file.
